


Temptation

by ByeFelicia



Category: game of thrones
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 14:17:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1553378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ByeFelicia/pseuds/ByeFelicia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansa has always wanted to be queen, and to have a great husband. If only she had been engaged to Tommen, then her family would be here and alive, and she would be queen.<br/>Sansa believes she's in love with Tommen, but whether or not of she'll ever get him remains questioned.</p>
<p>This has some Sansa+Tommen<br/>Little- Margaery+Tommen<br/>Some Sandor+Sansa too.</p>
<p>This story would be amazing if only I could write as could as my mind can imagine!</p>
<p>Hope you enjoy! ^^</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temptation

Sansa rolled her eyes as she bobbed her head. " There's a new queen, again." It wasn't actually a new queen, it was still Margaery. But now everyone was gathered together to watch Margaery marry Joffrey's younger brother, Tommen, and become queen once again. This time Sansa wasn't talking to her husband. Her husband.. He was somewhere locked away in the dungeons. Whether or not he poisoned Joffrey or not, Sansa didn't know. However, she did know that this time she was talking to Sandor, also known as the Hound.

The Hound rocked forward with a sigh. " At least this one will be better than the last one, who was a foolish king."

Sansa narrowed her blue eyes. " Why couldn't it've been Tommen that I was engaged to? If it was Tommen, I'd still be engaged. My family would still be here, my dad wouldn't be dead. I'd be queen."

The Hound avoided eye contact, instead he stared at his new queen and king. Something flickered in his eyes that was unreadable to Sansa. " Perhaps." He spoke.

Sansa's eyes met Margaery's for a split second. Margaery casted her a heartwarming smile. Sansa fought the polite urge to smile back. She would be queen if Margaery wasn't here.

Tommen had always been fond of Sansa, but there was no way he would leave Margaery for her.

Sansa's dream was to be queen, but she should've known that dreams only come true in fairy tales.

Sansa couldn't stand to watch them standing up there together anymore. " I have a headache. I'm going to go to my room. Please excuse me." She lied as she stepped away.

It wasn't until she was almost to her room that she noticed Sandor had followed after her. " What are you doing?" She asked warily. Sandor rolled his eyes. " Well, Little Bird you said you have a headache. Thought I'd accompany you in your chambers."

Sansa sighed as she sat on her bed, thinking. " Did you really love him?" Sandor's voice interrupted her from her thoughts. " Who?" She asked. Sandor sighed, throwing his head back. " Joffrey."

Sansa felt the bile rise from her stomach to her throat. She shriveled her nose as her eyebrows furrowed with anger. " I was in love with the old Joffrey, not the new one. The new one had too much power, it led him to be ambitious."

Sandor slowly nodded his head. " I couldn't agree more, he was harsh, cruel, foolish, ambitious-" Sansa cleared her throat as she cut in. " Heartless, and so many other terrible things." She growled before shaking her head. " S-sorry, I just hate him so much. He's taken so much from me."

" No need to apologize Little Bird," Sandor spoke, his voice soft. " May I ask you something else?"

Sansa bit her bottom lip. " U-uh sure."

" Do you love Tommen, or do you just want power?" Sandor asked.

That question really stumped Sansa. Sansa ground her first into the bed. " Tommen," she chuckled. " Is so much more polite than his brother, he's kinder, sweeter, he'll be a great king. I've always had this foolish dream that I wanted to be queen."

Sansa stopped for a second, giggling at how foolish she was. " How foolish of a little girl I was. Joffrey was sweet, but then the power got to him. I've always been fond of Tommen. Joffrey changed and I couldn't help but wish that I was marrying Tommen and not Joffrey. To be honest, I wished that almost every night."

Sandor stared at the ground in silence before looking back up at her. Sansa slowly looked at him, tears burned her eyes as she struggled not to cry. " You've had your turn to ask questions, now I have to ask one." Ever since he returned there was a question always pounding in her head.

" Go ahead then, Little Bird." Sandor said with a slight chuckle. Sansa sighed. " What's the real reason you came back? Was it really just because Joffrey is dead?" She asked.

Sandor lightly nipped his thumb as he thought. " It's too complicated to tell you the real reason." Sansa sighed at his response. Sandor just continued staring at her. Was that lust in his eyes?

Sansa shrugged it off, quickly looking away. Sandor sighed as he slowly got up, his armor clanking. " Well you should get some rest Little Bird, I'm going to go to my chambers and get some rest myself before going on duty."

Sansa nodded watching him leave, before stripping most of her clothes off and curling up under the covers.

\---

Sansa sighed as Margaery called her name. Slowly she turned around to see Margaery making her way over with a bright smile. Quickly Margaery twined her arms with Sansa's. " I was looking for you during the wedding ceremony."

" Sorry, I was sick." Sansa lied. Margaery smiled at her. " No need to apologize." She said sweetly.

Sansa's eyes locked with Tommen's. Tommen watched them carefully. Sansa sighed with frustration as he began to make his way towards them.

" Margaery, may I have a few words with Sansa?" He asked once he reached them. Margaery smiled as she untwined her arms with Sansa's. " Of course, my king." She said dipping her head as she walked away.

Sansa glanced at Tommen, he was only 3 years younger, so there wasn't much of an age difference between the two. Margaery on the other hand, is 7 years older than Tommen. But what twelve year old would reject an eighteen year old?

" I promise that you're safe here, I will never treat you like my brother." He said sweetly as he stared up at her. " I promise." His eyes glowed as he gently touched Sansa's arm reassuringly. Sansa felt a blush cross her face.

" So, do you enjoy being married to Margaery?" Sansa asked, knowing it was lame, but she didn't know what else to say. Tommen shrugged as he rubbed his head. " Not really, she's too old." He said, causing Sansa to giggle.

Sansa choked back another giggle. Tommen crocked an eyebrow at her as he smirked. " You think that's funny?" He asked as he gently shoved her playfully. " Tommen!" Cersei's voice called. Tommen turned to glance at his mother. " Better go, I'll see you around." He said as he began to walk away.

Sansa smiled as she watched him walk away. " Aw, is Little Birdy in love?" Sandor's voice sneered, causing her to jump.

Sansa looked at him with confusion. " Eavesdropping much?" She asked as she slowly began to walk away, refusing to answer him.

\---

Sansa tried to scream, but nothing would come out. Cersei held a evil smile as the guards lowered Tyrion onto his knees. " There's nothing you can do Little Bird, stop fighting me." Sandor snapped, irritated, as he held onto her tightly to keep her from doing something stupid.

Maybe she didn't love Tyrion, but he did show her kindness while she was forced to marry him. He didn't rape her, or try anything with her. Therefore Sansa felt that she owed this to him, she was going to save him.

" Stop!" She finally was able to scream, the air exiting her lungs rapidly as she spoke quickly. "Let him go! He'sinnocent!" She screamed. Her whole existence shivered before going numb as everyone turned to stare at her.

Cersei narrowed her eyes with hatred. " Keep her quiet, or I will quiet her myself." She snarled. " Mother, do we really know that uncle killed Joffrey?" Tommen asked, stepping forward.

Cersei glanced at Tommen. " No-no but-" She growled in frustration as her face grew bright red.

Tommen turned to the guards. " We have no proof, let him go." He spoke, voice strong and confident. Cersei's face betrayed her as she gave him a look of shock. Quickly she grabbed his arm roughly. " And what if he did kill your brother?! Your just going to let him go?!" Tommen roughly ripped his arm away. " We have no proof." He said and then began to walk away.

Sansa stared at Tyrion who looked at her with a small smile. Quickly she raced after Tommen, accidentally hitting Margaery. " Sorry!" She called over her shoulder.

" Tommen!" Sansa called, stopping him in his tracks. " T-thank you." She stuttered as she slowly began to walk towards him. Tommen have her a lop-sided grin. " Of course Sansa, I wasn't going to force you to watch your husband be murdered."

Sansa's eyes sofented as she stared at him gratefully. Before she knew it her lips were crashing on his once she reached him.

" Would someone like to explain why Tyrion's wife is kissing my husband?" Margaery's voice sounded from behind them, causing them to draw apart. Sansa quickly lowered her gaze. Margaery narrowed her eyes, hands on her hips.

Tommen nudged Sansa gently. " You should probably go." He whispered to her. Sansa nodded as she slowly made her way past Margaery and towards her chambers.

Maybe she wouldn't get Tommen, but she would never regret that kiss, and loving him.

\---

As years passed by Cersei finally, yet reluctantly confirmed that Margaery and Tommen were to have a child of their own blood. It tore Sansa apart. However she and Margaery had settled their differences and were slowly becoming friends again.

It wasn't clear whether or not Tommen fully loved Margaery, or if he liked Sansa anymore. It was clear that as the years passed, Margaery began to actually love Tommen. Especially when she had to carry his child.

It was hard for Sansa to see them together. Every time she did it was just a sign that her dream would never come true. Luckily she always had Sandor's open arms to take shelter in.

Her and Tyrion had began to grow apart, and finally they broke it off.

Joffrey was gone, but Sansa still had nightmares of his presence within her dreams. A few nights she had snuck into Sandor's room for comfort, and that's exactly what he gave her.

Though, as the years passed things began to get easier, and Sansa began to become happier.


End file.
